Steve and Tony
by Kats1997
Summary: Stony smut story :)


Steve was in the kitchen working on some cookie to go with dinner for the avengers they always did say he made good deserts especially cookies. He went to put flour down and ended up spilling half the bag on him. Steve just let out a chuckle and tired his best to get the flour off of his clothes. Tony entered the room wearing his usual oil stained black wifebeater and faded tight blue jeans. His hair was a mess, and it was obvious that he hadn't slept in over 24 hours. He was in desperate need of coffee and quickly rushed over to the coffee maker. He didn't even notice Steve making breakfast.

"Tony I made eggs you want some sorry I kinda made a mess working on the dessert for tonight I'll clean it up though."

Steve goes to crack on egg and Tony bumps into making him crack the egg onto himself. Steve sighs and takes off his shirt so he's just in sweat pants then.

"Oops, sorry about that Cap. You know that I don't like it when people make a mess in my kitchen. I guess I'm going to have to punish you..." Tony said as he grabbed a spatula from the drawer next to the stove. Tony had a bit of a food kink, and seeing Steve covered in egg and flour turned him on. He dreamed about covering Steve in syrup and whipped cream, licking it off of him slowly. Tony hoped to make that fantasy come true today.

"Tony what do you mean by-OUCH!"Tony smacked Steve in the ass making him jump backwards  
"Tony what to heck."

"Well, you're breaking the rules, Steve. Everyone is supposed to keep this kitchen squeaky clean, and you're not upholding your end of the deal. It surprises me that a super-soldier such as yourself would be so terrible at following the rules I set before you all moved in... Tisk tisk. Naughty boys like yourself need to be taught a lesson, which is what I am so gladly able to teach you," Tony said as he pulled Steve's sweatpants and boxers down enough to where only his naked ** was exposed. He gave him another firm whack with the spatula, the blonde's yelp of pain making his ** harden.

"Tony what the-" yelped Steve trying to pull up his boxers and pants back up.

Steve walked backwards slowly towards the door covering his behind but, give Tony a few of his problem

"Come on, Steve! I'm just messing with you, no need to walk away from me," Tony said as he sauntered over to Steve, who now had his back pressed against the doorframe. When the genius reached Steve, he gently pressed his body against the super-soldier and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. He looked up at the larger man, who began to blush. "What's wrong, Capsicle? Do you not like me this close to you?" Tony teased as he moved his hands down to Steve's **, giving it a tight squeeze.

"GAH!" yelled Steve  
"Feller shouldn't do that to another guy!"

"Tony if we get caught in this way will go to jail!" said Steve pressing Tony away from him

Tony took another step back and studied the expression on the super-soldier's face. He looked terrified, and the genius knew he would have to assure Steve that it was perfectly legal before he pushed him further. "You honestly believe you're going to get locked up just because I touched you? Damn Fury really didn't tell you much about today's world... Steve, it's perfectly acceptable to ** other men these days. They have parades promoting it and interest groups fighting for rights. There's really no taboos against it now, and you can't go to jail. So this is perfectly fine, don't fight the way you're feeling right now. I can tell you're interested..." Tony replied, a devilish grin forming on his face as he pointed at Steve's sweatpants, which had taken on the shape of a tent due to his growing erection.

Steve blushed deeply when he realized he had a problem  
"Really it's aloud now?"

"I don't repeat myself, Cap. You should know that by now," Tony said as he moved closer to Steve. Before giving the super -soldier time to think, Tony grabbed him by the back of his head and forced their lips together.

Steve eyes widened and he was shocked but, then he kissed Tony back closing his eyes and moaning into the kiss.

After a few seconds, Tony pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Steve, whose eyes were still closed and his lips pursed. "Seems like you enjoyed that a little more than I expected..." the genius said as he quickly tugged off his shirt, exposing his bare chest and the arc reactor within it to Steve.

Steve gulped and blushed at the sight of Tony's chest and his arc reactor glowing more than usual

"Pretty awesome, isn't it? To think I built this bad boy all by myself... Yeah it's a sight to behold. Do you want to touch it?" Tony asked with a grin, interlocking their fingers together as the words left his lips.

Steve looked into Tony's eyes slowly moved his hand that was locked with Tony's up to it and touched it slowly.

Steve rough finges made contract with Tony's arc reactor. Makin Tony gasp at the feeling and Steve jump away afarid he hurt Tony

"You're not going to hurt me Steve. You know I can take way more than just a touch to my chest... you don't need to be gentle with me," Tony said quietly, placing Steve's hand back on the arc reactor. He always loved when his romantic interests touched the reactor; it made the billionaire feel as if he had a normal heart thats beat could be felt through his chest. "So, Capsicle, what do you want?" Tony said seductively as he watched the super-soldier stare at the arc reactor in awe.

"I-I-I...ummm..." was all Steve could say over and over again as a blushed got darker on his face

"Tongue-tied I see... Well I'd rather you have that problem because of me and not the reactor," Tony growled, his voice filled with desire. The genius grabbed Steve by the shirt and tugged him close, kissing him deeply as his tongue worked its way into his mouth.

Steve moaned into the kissed and ended up being pressed agaisnit the wall by Tony. Steve bucked his hips looking for firtion againsit Tony front his jeans.

Tony slowly worked his hand down to the front of Steve's sweatpants and gently kneaded the super-soldier's hard ** through the fabric. "God Steve, your ** his huge... was it the serum or have you always been naturally gifted?" Tony quipped as he pressed his hand harder into Steve's groin.

Naturally...groaned Steve as he bucked his hips

"Mmm... Someone's pretty eager. What do you want me to do to you, Steve? Tell me," Tony purred into the blonde's ear.

I-I don't know I-I never been...I never...

"T-Tony I-I don't know I-I never been...I never..."

"Never been what, Steve?" Tony asked seductively as he nibbled on the super-soldier's neck.

"I oh...I never...I'm still a virgin." said Steve his face all bright red

Tony immediately stopped what he was doing and sighed heavily. He left the space between Steve's neck and shoulder and moved back in front of the super-soldier so he could look him in his sky blue eyes. "So you're telling me that in your time in the military, you didn't get any action at all? Not from the delightful prostitutes that roamed the streets or your fellow soldiers? No wonder you're such a prude!" Tony exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"S-Shut up!" Yelled Steve picking up his shirt and slipping it back on and walking away to go finish his cookies

Before Steve reached the the kitchen counter where his baking supplies were scattered messily about, Tony grabbed him by the waist. "Hey now, we're not finished here! Why in the hell did you never make a move on anyone? Look at yourself, Cap! You could ** anyone you want, myself included..." Tony rambled, his right hand slowly moving down the super-soldier's body until he reached his groin. Without hesitating, the genius shoved his hand down the blonde's sweatpants and boxer shorts and gripped his large, thick **.

"Gah!" yelled Steve he jump back a bit and pulled out Tony's hand  
"Cuz I was waiting for the right dame and she...she dead now." said Steve looking at his feet  
Tony pushed up Steve's face with his hand to see his baby blue eyes all misty with tears

"Shh, don't tear up Cap. Even though Peggy's gone, you still have plenty of people who love and adore you. I have to be honest with you, I've had a crush on you my whole life. I had a poster of you and a stuffed doll my dad gave to me as a gift. Hell, I still have them. You were my idol as a kid, and I have to say you're still as much of my hero now as you were then..." Tony mumbled, gently wrapping his arms around Steve's neck to hug him in hope that it would provide some comfort.

Steve nuzzeld his face into Tony's neck. Steve smirked agaisnit Tony's skin. Tony had a crush on him...hmmmm...Steve kissed the side of Tony's neck and bite the side of Tony's neck then, Steve stuck on it leaving a hicky.

Tony let out a gasp as Steve gently sucked on the flesh on his neck. "Mmm, Steve... Don't stop..." Tony moaned, bringing his body closer to the blonde's until their crotches were touching.

Steve pulled away fast when he felt Tny's hard **** againsit him

"Tony is that what I think it is?"

"Well, duh, Steve..." Tony quipped with a smile as he started grinding against the super-soldier, moving slow and steady.

Steve rocked his hips over Tony's moaning and groaning trying his best to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head

"If you like that, Steve, you're going to love what I'm going to do to you now..." Tony panted as he got on his knees. He pulled down the super-soldier's sweatpants, revealing boxers with an American flag design. "Well, I guess I'll be doing my service for America, won't I?" the genius said, licking his lips as he slowly took Steve's length out of the fabric. Tony gave the head of Steve's ** small, quick licks, moving his tongue in a circular motion.

"Oh!" was all Steve could over and over again

"Don't stop please don't stop it feels so, goooodddd!" moaned Steve then, Steve thursted into Tony's mouth stoping his moaning his eyes got wide and then, he let out a gasp he came into Tony's mouth.

Steve grabbed onto the counter to keep from falling his legs were almost like jello.

Tony, not expecting Steve to shove his entire ** in his mouth, gagged. He had given blow jobs a few times in his day, but never to someone with such a massive **. The genius could tell when Steve was close, however, and swallowed the super-soldier's load. After a moment, Tony wiped his mouth, got up from his knees and planted a kiss to Steve's lips. "You taste delicious..." Tony said with a smirk.  
8/03

Steve smirked back his face was flushed and he was still hanging onto the counter to keep himself from falling over becuse his legs were still like jello  
8/03

"Pull yourself together, Steve. We're not even done yet!" Tony exclaimed as he walked over to the fridge, grabbing out some spray whipped cream and chocolate syrup. They were Thor's sweet treats, but the genius was going to use them anyway. It was HIS tower, after all. and he could do whatever he wanted. "You like banana splits?" Tony asked with a twisted grin as he cocked up his left eyebrow.

"Not done?" aske Steve confused  
Steve got even more confused when he saw Tony grab Thor's sweet treats then, asked if like banana splits  
"No I'm more of a milkshake guy."

"Hmm... I think I can give you that. Just not in the way you're expecting. But that will come later," Tony said as he approached Steve with the syrup and whipped cream. He set them on the counter next to where the blonde was standing, and he got down on his knees again. He took Steve's pants and boxers completely off, then he stood back up and grabbed the chocolate syrup. "We're going to have some fun with this..." Tony whispered in the super-soldier's ear, making him shiver. He poured the syrup on Steve's chest and began to lick it off, starting with the blonde's nipples.

"T-Tony this is very werid and we eat here can we do this in your or maybe even my room just not some place so, public."

"No, Steve. This is the perfect place... I get to live out my fantasy. I've always wanted to see you covered in delicious toppings..." Tony replied, licking his way down to the super-soldier's belly button. He grinned when he realized that Steve was growing hard again. "From what I can tell, you're enjoying this too. Besides, we'll sanitize everything and we'll be good to go," the genius said seductively as he looked up at Steve.

"Tony but, someone could walk in on us and you-you thougt about this that just...that just makes a bit uncomterable."

"No one's going to walk in on us, stop worrying Cap. I told you before, I've had a thing for you since childhood. Of course I'm going to develop some fantasies... And I just so happened to think of some very deliciously sexy ones," Tony responded as he grabbed the whipped cream from the counter and sprayed the white cream all over Steve's erection. "Now this is the kind of banana split I'm talking about!" the genius exclaimed as he slowly began to lick it off.

"T-Tony please stop I'm gonna end up relaising again."

"Just hold on, Steve. I'm going to do something to you that you've never experienced before. Well, all of this is new to you, but I think you'll really enjoy this," Tony murmured as he finished licking all the whipped cream off of Steve's erection. He quickly stood up and turned Steve around so he was no longer facing the genius. "Damn you have a phenomenal **, Cap. I think I'm going to enjoy this more than you are..." Tony said provocatively as he got on his knees so he was eye-level with the super-soldier's enticing **. He sprayed more of the white cream on Steve's ** cheeks and licked his off, moving his tongue in gentle circles.

"Gah!" yelped Steve as he felt Tony doing that

"Mmm..." Tony purred as he slowly pulled Steve's cheeks apart. He began to rim Steve, flicking his tongue quickly, keeping a steady rhythm as he did so.

Steve moved his hips in the same steady rhythm with Tony's tongue

"Tony please fuck me..." purred Steve  
Steve then, pulled away slapping his hand over his mouth realzing he just swore

Tony immediately stopped rimming Steve, as he was shocked by the words that left the super-soldier's mouth. He got up off of his knees and whispered in Steve's ear, "You don't have to tell me twice. And you really should swear more, it's **ing hot." The genius quickly slid his pants off, revealing a blue thong with Captain America's shield printed on the front.

Steve blushed deply when he saw what Tony was wearing but, he couldn't help but, shiver at what Tony said

"I just need to get myself prepared. I don't want this to hurt you too much," Tony said as he walked to the fridge and took out a small tub of butter. He scooped some onto his hand and rubbed it on his **, using it as make-shift lube.

"Hey I was gonna use that for my cookies." said Steve giving Tony a puppy dog face-

"Oh boo hoo..." Tony teased as he walked back over to Steve. "Put your hands on the counter and spread your legs," Tony commanded as he got behind Steve.

Steve did as he was told rally confused why until he felt Tony get really close behind him  
"Now, this is gonna hurt. It may be a little, it may be a lot. Just brace yourself," Tony warned as he pressed his buttered-up erection against Steve's **, slowly pushing his way inside.

Steve gripped onto the counter hard whe he felt Tony enter hm it hurt like he just had a freaking bullet up his ass he had one before when he was just plain skinny Steve and it hurt. But, this hurt a lot more.  
"T-Tony it really hurts a lot." said Steve wincig as Tony pushedmore of himsef in a little tear ran down Steve's face

"Steve, you just need to relax. Stop tensing up, and it will hurt at lot less. I'll move more slowly so you can adjust," Tony replied, gently pushing himself completely inside of the blonde. He remained motionless for a moment, allowing the super-soldier's ** to stretch and acclimate to his raging hard **.

Steve started to relax he then, bumped back at Tony. Steve eyes rollingintot he back of his head.

"Oh, Steve, you feel so tight... It's incredible," Tony moaned loudly into Steve's ear as he slowly and gently moved his ** in and out of the blonde's **.

"H-hey Tony do you think you could go a bit faster?"

"Oh God yes," Tony panted as he quickly pulled himself out of Steve and slammed himself back in. He started to move fast and rough as he grabbed onto the super-soldier's hips, gripping so hard that he was leaving bruises.

"Hey Tony can you like loosen your grip kinda hurting my hips with your hands."

"Yeah, no problem. There's something better I can occupy my hands with..." Tony moaned as he gripped Steve's ** with his left hand and his balls with the other. The genius stroked the super-soldier's balls and ** hard and fast as he hit Steve's prostate over and over again.

"Tony right there!" yelled Steve as Tony hit his prostate for the first time

"Jesus Christ, Steve! I'm not going to last much longer!" Tony cried out as he increased the speed of his thrusts of his ** in Steve's **.

"Me-me either..."

Not wanting to come first, Tony gripped Steve's ** even harder and jacked him as fast as humanly possible.

"Gah!' yelled Steve when he did that  
Steve wiggled his hips hoping to get more fiction from Tony's hand

"T-tony I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

"Mmm, come for me, Steve," Tony moaned loudly as he nibbled on Steve's earlobe.

That's all Steve needed to hear before his organism ripped through him. Steve moaned Tony's name loudly and came all over Tony's hand and his own chest plus the cabinet and counter a bit

"Goddamn, Steve! I've never seen someone ** that much in my life...Jesus that's hot," Tony whined as he released the warm, creamy fluid deep inside of Steve's **.

Steve grabbed onto the counter again he gasped when Tony came into him making him cum again.  
"T-Tony!" yelled Steve  
Tony quickly slid out of Steve and turned the super-soldier around. He got on his knees and licked the ** off of the blonde's ** and stomach, lapping it up hungrily.

"T-tony..." said Steve in a worried voice. Steve pushed Tony away and hit the ground. Pulling his boxers and pants back on fast.

"Goddammit, Stark! If you're going to corrupt the planet's best soldier the least you could have done is taken him out of the kitchen. It's unsanitary, people eat here after all!" Fury yelled, his one good eye bulging out of his head. He was standing in the doorframe of the kitchen, wearing his usual black trench coat.

"Told you it was unsanitary." said Steve

who was now dressed and standing up next to Tony.

"What the ** do I care? I'll just have Jarvis have someone come over and clean all of this jizz off of everything. And besides, it's my kitchen and I can do whatever and whoever I want in it, like Steve for example," Tony said cockily as he got up from the floor. He was completely naked, standing proudly as he gave the super-soldier's ** a firm slap.

Steve blushed and jumped away from tony trying to hid his returning erection

"Ready for round two already, Cap? Damn you have some stamina... Wanna ** in front of Fury? Tony smiled devilishly as he looked at the spy.

"Stark, you really need to learn some self-restraint. And you both forgot about our important meeting... Is it that damn hard for you to be on time!?" Fury growled at the two men.

"I-I gotta g-go t-take a s-shower." said Steve  
Steve ran out of the room to go take a cold shower

"** your meeting, Fury. And wait for me, Stevey-boy!" Tony exclaimed as he ran naked past his boss.

Steve ran into his room shutting the door. Then, stripping out of his clothes and jumping into the shower

He ended up thinking about this morning and got a painfully hard. Steve hen, started to jack off thinking of Tony and this morning in the kicthen.  
"T-Tony..."

Tony had Jarvis unlock the door for him, and he quietly walked into the bathroom. He leaned against the counter and watched as Steve touched himself. Hearing Steve moaning his name caused the genius' erection to return, and he stroked himself in the same rhythm as the super-soldier.

Steve heard Tony moan his name  
"Y-you can join me Tony."

"God you are insatiable... damn I like it," Tony said as he hopped in the shower with Steve.

Steve and Tony kissed then, pulled away they foreheads were touching.

"So, Tony will you be mine?"

"Yes, Steve. I gladly accept," Tony said with a smirk as he caressed Steve's face with his hands.

Steve smiled and tackle Tony to the shower wall with a passionate kiss

"Ready for another round already cap?"

"Put your suit on and well go a few round." Said Steve

They kissed again and went for another round.

The end I would like to thank **Stony22** for being tony.


End file.
